


Funtimes in the TARDIS

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them need a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funtimes in the TARDIS

Rory had watched Amy as she paraded through the TARDIS wearing the skinniest outfit possible. Amy had turned to smile at him as she sauntered toward the control room.   
The Doctor had glanced up as Amy entered, smirking just a little as he watched her come closer. 

"Still trying to tease him then?"

Amy had laughed, nodded and leant against the console, waiting. She knew Rory would follow her... eventually. She had caught Eleven watching her even as she leant forward, slipping out of her shoes and placing them on a nearby seat. He was clearly interested. As was Rory... 

Rory had, finally, made it to the console room, watching in stunned silence as Amy finally snogged the Doctor, her eyes closing even as she pulled him closer. He knew he should be angry, but he just wasn't. Amy's eyes had opened when he tripped down the stairs, blushing just a little. She had smiled, holding a hand out to him, pulling him closer and moving to kiss him just as passionately. 

"So... you've both agreed to share me, correct?"

Rory, dumbstruck, had nodded. The Doctor however was smiling as he nodded. 

"So kiss."

"Amy..."

Rory had made to protest, emitting a tiny yip of surprise as The Doctor pulled him closer and kissed him.


End file.
